Action Comics Vol 2 14
Supporting Characters: * Noah D. Random Antagonists: * * The Multitude * Other Characters: * Professor Chandra * Sam * Donna * Mitch * Ellie Locations: * ** Acheron Base Camp * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Star Light, Star Bright... | Synopsis2 = Despite the Justice League's occupation with fighting an alien army armed with extra-dimensional weapons with intent to dominate the world, Superman has somewhere to be. The others urge him to go, knowing it is important to him. To the surprise and amazement of the scientists at work at the Hayden Planetarium in the American Museum of Natural History, Superman arrives there, as agreed. Eagerly, one of them - Lisa - shows him a set of images they took from NASA's Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter, capturing his arrival on Mars and his fight with the Metaleks. As interested as Superman is, he has come for a different reason. With the arrival of Dr. Neil deGrasse Tyson, things can begin Through massive coordination of efforts, they have routed data from telescopes all over the world to this planetarium, all in an attempt to help Superman in his effort to find any remaining glimpses of his home planet of Krypton. In this effort, they have already determined that the orbital period they need to best view the star Rao, once Krypton's sun. By combining all of the world's telescopes, the result is essentially one massive telescope - if only any of Earth's supercomputers could process all of that data in the way required. Fortunately, Superman's own brain is such a computer. Even though Krypton was destroyed, its distance of 27 light years from earth allows them to see that 27-year-old light from earth now; a ghost on the screen. Dr. Tyson explains that Superman, being nearly 27 years old himself, left the planet as a days old baby. As such, their view of Krypton in the present - the light from 27 years ago - has a great significance. They watch their screens as the planet Krypton is frozen in time at the moment of its destruction. While the planet itself has been gone for years, the story its light tells is that of the night that Krypton died, and as far as Superman is concerned, that night is tonight. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Steve * Tom * Lisa Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue features a special thanks to Neil deGrasse Tyson, a real-life astrophysicist. * Possible continuity error. In the backup story, a scientist explains that Superman visits the Planetarium once every 382 days, implying that Superman has visited at least once before, and quite possibly more than once. However, the stories from this period are set roughly six months after Superman becomes public knowledge, and so he would not have visited 382 days ago. It is possible that more time has passed since Superman's first appearance by this issue, roughly a year, and Superman has only visited the Planetarium on one other occasion, 382 days ago, though it seems a stretch for the scientist to be able to claim that Superman visits every 382 days even if this is the case. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}